Bloom Again
by Maiden Cheza
Summary: Paradise has been opened but for a pricey cost: The Flower Maiden has died. What sort of paradise is this for Kiba? But Kiba’s fate gets a twist. He meets a wolf whose scent is…flowers? Better summary inside.
1. Synopsis

**Bloom Again**

Paradise has been open for 3 months now and everything is perfect. The wolves couldn't be happier in this celestial seventh heaven, but something goes wrong. The one human in Paradise has died. Kiba's heart is broken, being left behind by Cheza. How can this be Paradise when the one person you love is not here? But if love is deep, strong, and true enough. . . miracles can happen. Kiba, after months and months of depression, meets a wolf that reminds him so much of his beloved. Too much. And for some reason, she smells like lunar flowers. Why is he so enticed with her? And why does his heart beat for her... like it did for Cheza?


	2. Prelogue

_ We're in heaven.....—Bryan Adams

* * *

_

_Could it be any beautiful? It was everything that represented perfection. From the first puff of cloud to the last daffodil in the air. From the flower-covered emerald hills to the countless breath-taking meadows, to the very last sparkling drop of water in those crystal clear rivers and streams. It was a God-crafted canvas, a piece of heaven...it was Paradise._

_Amid a sun whose light cast a shimmering effect to every thing it touched, there they stood, rooted to the ground, shocked, fascinated, exhilarated...relieved. No longer were they in that godforsaken epoch delimited by ice, waste, and demise. None of them spoke, not wanting to shatter this dream that they were in. Was it a dream? It seemed too good of a fantasy to be real. But then...how did they feel the soft breeze stroke their cheeks and play with their hair? How did they inhale the sweet scent of flora, enticing them to roll around in the millions of bed flowers. If it were a dream...why were they all frozen for the same reason?_

_Hige, pondering if this were Paradise or not, looked down at his feet. He was just standing on dirtied snow a moment ago and now, his feet were planted on green grass. His heart caught in his throat, Hige snapped his head up, eyes watery, and let a huge grin come on his face._

"_YEAH!" The joyful wolf yelled out, as loud as he could, and ran down the hill they stood on. PARADISE!_

"_Hige!" Blue called out and gasped, eyes widened in shock. She clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes tight. In her mind she prayed and begged and pleaded that she was still in this perfect dream she was having and apologized to God for crying out like that and to not punish her by waking her up from this reverie. But still, she heard the soft chirping of birds, and felt the wind rustle her raven hair._

"_Hige! Wait for me!" Toboe barked, racing past the praying Blue, engulfed by happiness and tears of joy. He leaped off the hill, and tumbled down into beds of flowers, laughing all the while._

_Blue kept her eyes closed but still she heard Hige's cries of rapture and Toboe's laughter. If this were a dream, wouldn't she have awaken already? Slowly, she opened her azure eyes and found that she was still in her dream. But was it a dream?_

_Tears whelmed up in her eyes as a smile crept onto her face. No. It wasn't a dream. She was certain. She looked to the side where Kiba and Tsume still stood, shocked as ever._

"_Come on you guys!" She smiled and without waiting for them, Blue raced down the hill, heading for the fields. "Hige! We made it!" She yelled out in joy, her tears streaming down. She was accepted! Paradise had let her in! Her, a half breed!_

_Hige spotted her and sprinted to her, throwing himself on her. Both of them, crying of happiness, cuddled and played around, their spirits high and free. Toboe soon joined the crazy wolves and rough housed with them as well._

_But still, there on the top of the hill, were the last two wolves, unsure. Tsume eyed the place, not believing that the bastard had really brought them to Paradise. This mad expedition that seemed hopeless at first, and so far at the end, had come to a finish. To Paradise._

_Tsume, looked at Kiba and smirked._

"_I'm glad you crossed my path." He softly punched Kiba in the arm and strolled down the hill, no longer in his human. He could hear the laughter of the threesome, somewhere lost in the large meadow of flowers._

"_Tsume! This way!" Toboe's voice rang out, accompanied with an "umph!" as Hige threw himself on the pup. "Wolf pile!" Hige laughed, being jumped by Blue._

"_Kiba?" A small voice asked, bringing the young man to life. He looked down at the fragile Cheza that was cuddled up in his arms and couldn't help but softly smile at her._

"_Yea, Cheza?"_

_Cheza, dark veins still on her pale skin, weakly smiled, her ruby eyes squinting in the light. "You finally...have your paradise."_

_Kiba could only smile, for inside, he was ready to explode of joy. He gently put down Cheza who hugged him. "Run. You're free."_

_Kiba beamed and gladly obeyed her. Switching into his white wolf figure, he let out a long happy howl as he raced through the fields._

"_Paradise!" He praised, the pure wind on his face, the green grass beneath his paws. He finally found it.

* * *

..:..:..:..:..:.._

**Purplelizard: lol, one of my many middle names. I love teasin' and I shall continue to do so muahahaha! Y'know it's funny, in the middle of writing chapter 5 for Much Needed Sunlight I came up with this crazy idea for this story. I'm tellin' y'all, impromptu ideas are the best ones. ) **

**Toboe's Pup: Lol, I like how you think T.B, but I can't tell you if you're right or not. Cuz that would just spoil the story and ruin my fun of teasing you guys P Truth be told, I don't even know myself where I'm going with this. But alas, a magician never reveals the truth behind her tricks ;) **

**Muse of the stars: Lemme just tell you rite now, I love your pen name! Very creative ::gives six, err, TWO thumbs up:: Thanks for thinking this mumbo jumbo I call a story ish cute ) **

**Yami Yasha 4ever: Thanks ::smiles:: interesting means intriguing which means stimulating which means captivating which means fascinating, so yea! Thanks! ) I'll be sure to keep it 'interesting' for you guys ) **

**A Person: Aww! How can I resist those big googly puppy eyes! Thanks for thinking it's interesting Mr. Or Ms. Anonymous, really appreciate it. ) **

**Whiskers: Three steps ahead of you whisk ;) Thanks for reviewing and thinking that my wittle story ish nice ) **

**A/n: **

**Gosh, I never thought I'd get so many reviews for just the synopsis! You guys rock so hardcore ) If you didn't notice or if I was vague on writing this chapter, everything is in Italics for the fact that the event (the group entering Paradise) has already happened. In the next chapter (which I'm already writing) it'll connect to this chapter, so everything's in order. You'll get it once I upload the next chappie. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You really make this psychotic writer feel so loved ::big smile:: ) **

**Tata for now! **


	3. Same Old, Same Old

That was 2 months ago, he reminisced. He could still remember the fresh scent of flowers that very first moment they arrived and vividly distinguish every detail, as though he was living it again. He could never forget that first moment he stepped into Paradise; it was impossible. Basking in the soft sun, nodding off to the breeze, resting on the fresh jade grass, how long he had waited to do that.

He had longed for this moment, for this minute of peace, and he finally had it. And had more than forever to enjoy it. Lying down with his cheek against the Earth, his eyes closed, and the sun beaming down on him, he continued thinking back on the past.

If he had to go through all the trouble, all the suffering and pain to reach this heaven again, he'd gladly do it, the wolf smiled inwardly, letting the strands of grass tickle his muzzle.

If he could only stay like this forever...

"Kiba!" He heard a voice faintly call out but paid no mind to it, knowing the person would find him soon.

"Kiba!" The voice spoke again, this time closer. The white wolf opened his eyes and casually sat up, not at all bothered by the fact that his tranquility was interrupted by the pup who was running towards him.

"Kiba! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Toboe exclaimed as he reached Kiba, who simply looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba got up, deciding that he'd take up meditation some time later.

Toboe bobbed his head frantically and answered at the speed of light, "There's this group of wolves that wanna fight Tsume and Hige but it's a huge group and they can't take them on alone! You gotta help, Kiba!"

Kiba nodded and began to run with Toboe back into new planes, inwardly sighing. Even in Paradise, there were still commotions.

"Morning wonder wolves!"

"Hi fellas!"

"Hey guys!"

"Top of the morning to ya mates!"

Toboe led the way as they were greeted by everyone they zoomed past. As they gradually began to reach the area where the battle would start, they saw the familiar figures of Hige and Tsume, outnumbered by a pack of entirely gray wolves.

"Zero and his pack again?" Kiba sighed, slightly annoyed by their supposed rival's persistence of trying to be the best.

"This time he really made Tsume mad and you know how he gets!" Toboe added as they came closer and closer to the fight scene.

* * *

"Well, well, well. You actually came. Did you come on your own free will? Or did you ask your alpha for permission?" The dark gray wolf known as Zero smirked, casually circling Tsume and Hige. 

Tsume snarled, showing rows of needle sharp teeth, ready to rip apart the arrogant creep named Zero. "I have no alpha. Unlike you, I don't need a bunch of loser followers to back me up so I can feel superior."

"Don't make me laugh, Tsume," Zero stopped and chortled with that irritating, nails on board, laugh of his.

"You know you wish you had your own pack, instead of being the lackey in one."

"That's it!"

Tsume pounced on Zero, whom narrowly escaped the wolf's attack, and the fight broke out.

"Tsume come on! Don't fight this loser!" Hige complained, rolling his eyes at the scenario. His comment brought growls and was insulted by the followers in Zero's pack.

"Who you callin' a loser, you bitch lover!" Hige quickly turned around and faced the group who scowled at him. His ocher colored eyes narrowed and he took steps towards the pack.

"You'll...pay...for that..." Hige charged, ready as always to defend his beloved's name while Tsume and Zero tumbled around, both trying to clamp their razor sharp fangs in each other.

"Tsume! Hige!" Little Toboe's voice peeped in as he leaped into the pile of wolves that were on Hige already.

Digging in his own teeth into one of the wolves that had jumped on Hige, he pulled the guy off, pretty strong for a pup, and continued trying to even up the fight for Hige.

"What are you doing here, runt! This isn't a kiddies' game!" Toboe's current opponent growled as another one walked around the young wolf.

"I help out my friends! Unlike you losers!" Toboe's tail went up as it usually did and he took a stance, baring his teeth at both of the fighters. The one who was circling Toboe leaped forwards, his fangs out to bite the kid's head off, but was pushed off course.

By Kiba.

Kiba landed, crouched down on one knee, and glared at the thug who snarled at him. The others seemed to have stopped to look at Kiba, most of them feeling their stomachs drop exaggeratedly. All except Tsume and Zero who were still battling on, practically foaming at the mouth from the desperation of wanting to kill one another.

Like a good extra, one of Zero's supporters started the gang fight again, ramming Hige into a boulder. Yet few followed his cue, for the fierce look on Kiba's face was more than enough to make them back down.

"Tsume! Stop!" Toboe cried out to the raging wolf but dared not to enter his battle.

Hige had managed to take down his opponent, playing his tricks once again. "I'm gonna kill ya!" The somewhat not so bright wolf smirked, seeing he had Hige cornered up against the boulder. Hige looked at him, panting, and got up on weak legs and waited for the moron's charge.

Just as Hige expected, the wolf exposed his fangs and jumped up into the air, heading towards Hige who put on a face on shock...Only to easily move out of the way and watch the sad canine bang his head against the rock.

"Tsume quit it already! You don't have to fight!" Toboe continued pleading, feeling so frustrated at his best friend whom seemed to be not listening.

Taking a glance back at Kiba whom in a funny way seemed to be controlling the other wolves like puppets just by staring at them, Toboe took the initiative to jump into the fight, enough was enough.

Tsume growled at Zero and ignored the injuries caused by him, for the bastard as well was feeling pain. Little did he think that the idiot pup would get in the way!

"Get out of the way Toboe!" The silver-haired man yelled, both enraged and worried. Toboe didn't listen, returning the gesture Tsume gave him and deeply growled at Zero, who looked plain annoyed.

"Move BRAT!"

The kid snapped. So many times being called brat, runt, pest, it was annoying him. And he had to snap sooner or later. "Make me!"

Zero, up to his boiling point, made only one growl and dashed towards Toboe, ready to teach him a lesson. Toboe, being quite brave and stubborn, charged at Zero, deep down inside hoping he'd make Tsume proud.

"Toboe!" Tsume yelled out, frozen for a second.

Kiba rammed his body into Zero's, as the gray wolf leaped into the air. Zero slammed into the ground, rolling to a stop in a cloud of dust. The beaten wolf made a rumbling noise deep in his throat as he slowly got up, not expecting that move.

"Leave. Now." Kiba's predator eyes glared at Zero, silence engulfing them.

All Zero did was narrow his green eyes and wished silently that one day he could annihilate the entire pack of "wonder wolves" as they were called in Paradise.

"This isn't over, Kiba. I will kill you and show the world how weak you really are," Zero turned his eyes to Tsume, "All of you."

With that said, he whistled, rounding up his pack and ran off, heading back to his territory.

* * *

There was that silence that always came when the victors watched their defeated enemies leave, as if they were recording everything that had happened in their minds. 

But it only lasted for some few moments.

Tsume growled and stomped towards Toboe, who turned around in perfect timing to be pulled off the ground by his collar and get yelled at.

"When I tell you to get out of the way, you get the hell out of the way!"

Toboe flinched at Tsume's harshness and stammered out a reply. "I was...I was just t-trying...to help...help you." His tawny eyes whelmed up in tears but he blinked them back, knowing how much Tsume hated to see him cry, he'd think he was weak.

Tsume threw him aside and glared at the boy who landed on his feet. "Don't you ever...EVER, get in my way again." Having said that, Tsume turned around and began to walk away, fuming like never before.

They watched him leave, his hands in his pockets, his aura radiating nothing but anger.

Toboe couldn't feel any worse, seeing the person he tried to defend and prove that he wasn't weak just...leave. But leave after looking at him with eyes full of anger and despise. His bottom lip quivered a bit as he looked at Kiba and Hige who sent him condolences through their expressions. He couldn't speak, really. But it wasn't necessary, his face said it all.

Kiba, knowing it was better to just stay quiet then tell the kid everything was alright and have him break down after he was trying so hard not to, turned and followed Tsume's footsteps.

Hige walked up to Toboe and gave him one of his goofy smiles as he ruffled his hair. "Don't worry bout it, chibi. To me, you did great, standing your ground against that slime." He placed his arm around Toboe's shoulders and began to walk after Kiba and pulled out his jokes, feeling it was his duty to cheer up the kid.

In the distance, you could still hear Hige, trying to get a smile out of Toboe as they walked back to the populated area they would later name Curious City.

"Hey, you know what? I'm gonna tell Blue all about your little fight. How you're growing up to be a cute little punk!"

* * *

A/N: 

**Muse of the Stars: The best? Nah :blush: just trying to represent my favorite couple out there lol. Thanks again for reviewing :smile:**

**Jacko: Lol you love it, that's good! I suck at descriptions some times but thanks, I'll try to keep the nice details going. :smiles: I've noticed that I can't make my cute little smiley faces here, so I have to write when I smile :pouts: **

**Whiskers: Aww! Thankies! You have no idea how much I pounded my head into the desk trying to come up with descriptions for Paradise lol **

**Kawaii Ed:blush: seems like a lot of people think my paradise ish pretty, Thankies Ed :smiles brightly:**

**A Person: Mr. Or Mrs. Person you're back:D Lol :takes a bow: thank you, I'll try to keep doing a good job for you guys.**

**Toboe's Pup: XD! I think they'd be a bit insulted but who cares :D Thanks for reviewing! ...:looks at your pen name: ;; Toboe...:hugs Toboe plushie:**

**Kazuko Aeko:blush: me feel so special! Thank you for thinking it's cute, and I'm super happy you love it :smiles: **

**Miyo86: O.O my story? Tear-filled? Awesome? Prone to hook people to it? COOLIEZ! Thankies for reviewing Miyo :D**

**You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. :sniff: knowing that I got fans just makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside:hands out pocky to everyone: **

**Thank you so much for waiting you guys, I'm really super sorry that I took so long just for this update which to tell you the truth is disappointing to me. I promise that the next chapter will be up way faster and it won't be so...so blah. My stupid writer's block just got super-sized this entire month and last month but I tried at least. Really sorry...**

**I apologize for this...retarded chapter, but I had to get it out of the way, somehow I had to write this. You know when you don't know how to start off the real story and you try to form up a good chapter but it just comes out like so...mediocre? **

**That's what happened to me :glares at computer: I had the perfect chapter written and then...BOOM! this stupid son of a--- this stupid computer decides to not save my work and I have a nefarious temper that I'm known for and I just exploded. :snarls: not to mention I have short term memory loss and couldn't remember jack shit of what I had previously wrote so I got frustrated and that was the cue for my stupid writer's block to come in and just kill all of my ideas. **

**:sigh: with so many impromptu situations going on and stupid teen crap, I haven't had time to even conjure up a friggin brain cloud! **

**But I promise that I will make a better, super way better chapter and our lovely ladies, Cheza and Blue will appear. And of course there are others for our other men :wink:**

**Why do I tell you my surprises:whacks self: curse my weaknesses to reviews XP **

**Well, enough chatter, I am off to try to write either Bloom Again's next chapter or Much Needed Sunlight's chap... **

**O.O Btw did you guys see Wolf's Rain's last episode?...I wanted to shoot either:**

**A. Myself**

**B. BONES**

**or**

**C. The specific man who decided to end my show like that!**

**I could hurt someone...But before I do, I'll be taking my leave :forces a smile:**

**:leaves, cursing and damning BONES:**


	4. Oh Boy

Remember old chaps, words in _italics _are thoughts that the characters are thinking.

And of course, I will never owe anything of Wolf's Rain except my obsessions with it and my writings. Trust me, if it were up to me, Kiba and Cheza would be sooo in love and no one would die!

* * *

She paced back and forth, thinking of the million ways she could kill him and the millions ways she **would **kill him. Where the hell was he? How could he leave her just like that! How dare he run off like that! What the hell did he think she was? She was his partner, Damnit!

Her eyes narrowed in anger as her mind continued to curse him and all he stood for. She paid no mind to the pair of eyes that watched her, but not on purpose. She was just too busy with her anger and concern.

"Blue, do not worry, they are fine." A soft voice spoke, but her voice did little effect. The half-breed continued pacing, her blue eyes fired up.

Ok, so the voice _did_ do effect, for it caused her to growl a bit. And it did stop her from pacing.

Pulling on her hair, Blue moaned in frustration and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Why does he do this to me?"

Staring up at the heavens, it looked like she was waiting for an answer from God himself…but then, she seemed to give up and with a sigh, and she sat down next to her beloved friend.

Resting up against the bark of a majestic oak tree, Blue leaned her head back and sighed yet again. Sitting next to her did some good, for her aura relieved her some.

Who was _she_?

It was her dear friend for whom she'd gladly give up her life for; the other love of her life…Cheza.

"I wish I was as calm as you…. But with Hige always pulling his tricks on me, it seems impossible." She couldn't help but let a small, tiny, diminutive smile appear on her features as she ended her sentence.

Cheza stayed quiet for a few moments. A soft smile played on her pale face as her rare, ruby eyes looked towards the horizon. Her cropped pink locks danced as a breeze past by and then and only then, when the breeze left, did she speak.

"This one thinks…. Hige will be…scared to come home." Who wouldn't?

A very irritated Blue was the equivalent of a nuclear bomb.

The young woman scoffed, knowing that Cheza was true. Hige was probably taking a crap in his pants.

* * *

"Umm…. You guys, how about we go home later?" 

Following his comrades up and down the hills and round the forest trails, Hige fidgeted some. He heard the sarcastic Tsume scoff at his suggestion but said nothing.

"The sooner we drop your fat ass back to Blue, the sooner she'll get off my back." Tsume remarked, somewhat still mad at what had happened earlier.

So far, the pup hadn't come near him and stayed at the back of the group. He hadn't made one sound, not even a squeak.

_Idiot runt…he's gonna get himself killed! Thinking he could go into a fight like that…_Over and over again, Tsume ranted in his head. He wasn't overreacting…he had his reasons.

But no one had to know what they were. Whatever the hell Tsume the _Great_ was thinking was his own business and that was that.

"Please Kiba, let's go back in a while." Hige continued to plead, his fuzzy ears down in a pleading expression as they trod back to their 'village'.

Kiba stopped and turned to face Hige. Yes, Kiba was a little irritated. But deep down, behind the layers and layers of seriousness and his facades…Kiba understood him.

He wouldn't want to be near Blue when she was mad either.

"Hige, we have to go home either way. Getting there later will only annoy Blue even more don't you think?"

Hige pouted and sighed, Kiba's words speaking the truth. Either way, he was going to get his ass kicked. Nasty style.

"Tally ho, chaps…" The young man said unenthusiastically, knowing what was coming.

Kiba turned around and continued leading the short crusade back home. All the while, Toboe was hiding his laughter; the worry on Hige's face was priceless.

_Who would've thought that Hige would be so scared of a girl! _

Yet again, Toboe had never suffered the wrath of Blue, for she loved him dearly. And that, in Hige's book, was a damn lucky puppy.

Finally reaching the skirts of their territory, the wolves entered their own little paradise. It was like a village but for wolves.

Wolves of all colors and distinctions casually roamed the area, like citizens walking down the streets of their town. Instead of buildings and houses, there were wolf camps. As usual, the group was greeted with praise as they walked through.

The young female wolves that passed them by eyed them and giggled, flirting a bit. Yet Hige paid no mind to it, for when he caught the scent of Blue and Cheza, he wanted to die. With his tail between his legs and his ears tucked, Hige hesitantly walked to where he knew Blue would be waiting for him.

Not so far from the village, Blue and Cheza was seated against the tree waiting for the much-anticipated guys. Blue suddenly got up, eyes lighting up and ran off. Cheza sighed, smiling a little. "Poor, poor Hige."

"I am so dead….So, so, so, scre—"

"HIGE!"

With a yelp, the husky wolf looked up and met with fierce blue eyes that belonged to his darling.

"Oh boy.."

Oh boy, was he screwed.

* * *

A/N: 

_I finally posted! This has got to the hardest chapter I have ever written! It took me forever to finish this damn chapter! But I did it! The only way I got through it (honestly) was to make it humorous. But fear not, action and depression and sappiness shall come later and soon! For now, enjoy this! _

_OH! And about the C2 thingy, of course you guys can join! I'm putting up my email in the bio so you guys can email me! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing my stories, you guys give me the strength to keep writing! _

_Sincerely, _

_Maiden Cheza _


	5. Here Comes The BOOM!

_Pain is love...

* * *

_

Few words could describe the feeling Hige was currently showing. It was a mixture of fear (of Blue), desperation (looking for a place to hide from her), pain (he would he was going to hurt a lot later) and so much more. With all these emotions going haywire inside him, Hige could only watch as Blue made her way to him. Deep in the corner of his mind, he thought for a minute that with each step she took, everything surrounding her would shrivel up in ice.

The others had drifted away from Hige, giving space to both Hige and Blue. Space for Blue to beat down Hige and space for Hige to try to escape the clutches of his angry girlfriend.

The common wolves couldn't seem to mind their own business and so some paused what they were doing to catch a glimpse of the scene. This was going to be quite a show.

Blue, just a few feet away from Hige was already showing her rows of very sharp fangs. Hige tried pulling off a puppy face but Blue wasn't going to fall for that. Not after what he did.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking." Standing in front of a very petrified Hige, Blue glared at him waiting for an answer.

"I--"

"Shut up!" Hige whimpered at the sound of her bark and made sure not to speak again.

"Do you know what I have to go through every time you leave me behind and don't tell me where you go?" She whispered her words so low that they sounded so icy and evil, it was quite frightening.

Hige stayed quiet. He was praying that she wouldn't hit him. She hit hard. Real hard.

"Look at me, Hige." Blue blatantly ordered him, noticing his eyes were on everything around him but her.

Reluctantly Hige brought his worried eyes up to her defiant ones and kept them there. During the long silence and staring, Hige noticed a shimmer in her eyes. Her eyebrows loosened up, her narrowed eyes went back to their normal size and the deadly glint in those blue orbs of hers turned into a soft sparks. She wasn't angry!

Hige realizing this, let a smile come on his face and he opened his mouth to tell her how much he loved her.

A single syllable left his mouth right before Blue rammed her fist into his chin, sending him flying backwards. "You idiot!"

Landing on his rump, Hige looked up at her, his fear coming again and watched as she fumed over him.

"If you ever pull this shit off again and I'm gonna kick your ass so bad you won't **HAVE** an ass in the end! You understand me, Hige!" She bellowed at him, her anger getting the best of her.

Hige nodded frantically nodded and scrambled up to his feet. Blue stood aside and let him walk before her so she would be behind him and then she would hit him.

"Bl--"

"Shut up! Keep walking!" She whacked him upside his head and pushed him forward making the poor wolf stumble in pain. No matter how many stars he was seeing hover around his forehead, he kept walking, not wanting to anger his aggressive beloved anymore.

The couple moved along, heading towards their home as Blue continued lecturing Hige, hitting him all the while.

Scattered laughter erupted in the area as everyone went back to their jobs, already chattering about the scenario. Some reviewing with each other how funny the couple were, others criticizing how violent Blue was, few wondering why Hige didn't stand up for themselves.

"That was entertaining." Tsume smirked, watching the silhouettes of Blue and Hige disappear over the horizon. Hearing a chuckle, the gray wolf followed the sound and found Toboe giggling in agreement.

Catching Tsume's eye, Toboe gave him a goofy smile, hoping the elder wolf would soon speak to him. Yet all Tsume did was turn and start to walk off in the direction of Hige. Toboe's little heart cracked a bit as he watched Tsume move away.

Kiba had already followed suit, leaving Toboe behind.

'You just gonna stay there, runt? Hurry up." Tsume's voice called out, looking over his shoulder at Toboe.

If Toboe were just a bit younger he would've definitely cried out in delight as he ran to catch up to the guys. Tsume had finally spoken to him!

Looking up at his friend, he saw everything he wanted to be. Behind the cold exterior, the sarcasm, the toughness...he knew that Tsume was just another wolfgrateful to be alive. Toboe knew that Tsume had a great soul, that behind his harsh words there was warmth. To the young pup, Tsume was a big brother and a great best friend.

"You gonna keep looking at me or do I have to set your eyes straight, runt?" Tsume's voice brought Toboe back to life and got him to blush a bit. "Sorry, Tsume..."

As they reached their sanctuary, they heard Blue still telling off Hige who was now sitting next to a calm, quiet young girl.

Laughing quietly as Blue continued yelling at Hige for leaving her behind while he went to fight Zero, the girl felt eyes on her and looked up to see the sight of her hero.

"Kiba..."

**A:N/ **

Well, I'm back and I'm writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. With a new computer after months of having none, this story will continue. Blue seems like the type of person to have a fiery personality. Usually a young woman like her who can kick ass and have the strength of a grown "wolf" have a hotheaded personality so I tried to play her like that type of person...err..wolf. So hope you like the chap, and enjoy your last weeks of Summer!


	6. Limbo

_Tell me the truth, you know I'd do that for you...-- Hoobastank "Running Away"_

* * *

Their eyes locked and the wave of sudden peace rushed over him. Cheza was the only one who could bring him such a feeling. She was his heaven in person. Lost in the depths of her ruby seas they commonly called eyes, Kiba took steps forward, walking to her.

The commotion that was Blue lecturing Hige didn't grasp Kiba's attention as he slowly sat down next to Cheza, never breaking their eye contact. Not once did he blink, nor look anywhere else. He did not know what he was really feelingbut yet he did not want the feeling to leave. It always came when she was near.

"Kiba..." Cheza's sweet voice called to him, bringing him back to life. He noticed how her cheeks seemed to be rosy at the moment and thought she looked absolutely beautiful with the color.

"Kiba...did you hear this one?" She quietly spoke, noting how the young man was once more staring at her with a dazed look.

Finally blinking, his thoughts scattered away as his mind was brought back down to Earth. "Hmm?"

Cheza giggled at his lack of consciousness and whispered a "never mind," to him.

"I'm as likely to have a heart attack as to give birth with you picking fights!" Blue's comment caught Kiba's attention and automatically his eyes went to the young woman's stomach that over the months had swollen incredibly.

Yes, Blue was pregnant.

Beautifully pregnant, as Hige told her.

With each inch she gained around her waist, the more her temper seemed to get snappier. If she were not carrying Hige's seeds, she would not have been so violent to Hige. But alas, Hige's laid-back and comical view on life helped him sustain the humiliation. Besides, he loved the fact that Blue was now reluctantly depending on him. As if he were her "Hero of the Night."

Blue at times, called him her "Moron of the Day." But either way, the couple couldn't be happier.

"Blue, honey, yell at me all you want, just sit down and relax a bit. You're gonna stress yourself out." Hige went to her and tried making her sit on the soft grass but Blue whacked him away and mumbled, "I can sit down by myself..."

With a sigh, Hige watched his very moody wife take her time to sit, cursing him under her breath. Yet even as she did this, even she though she glared at him half of the times and snapped at him, he loved her more than ever.

Sitting down beside her, he gave her a gentle smile. "You're so cute when you're ticked off." His reward in saying this was making Blue roll her eyes, acting like she wasn't blushing.

A peaceful silence took over them, as the breeze danced through the leaves of themagnificant oak tree and brushed around them. It was times like these that they cherished. Looking at each other, glad that they hadn't lost none of their companions.

It seemed so surreal to them, but here they were. Not one of them missing, not one of them dead.

Chatter among them rose once again as Hige's stomach groaned in protest of hunger. The jokes, the laughter, the sense of harmony made the day go by so quick.

As time progressed, though, one by one the members of the pack began to descend.

Tsume had left to roam around the grounds, using his common alibi that he needed to find a place of his own because he was getting tired of "Hige's presence" and he was always "begging for food like a little fat brat."

Hige countered this by blowing Tsume kisses and telling him how much he loved him which occasionally got Hige a huge bump on his head.

As for Toboe, a pack of pups playing near by had spotted him and invited him to a game of tag. Toboe, not wanting to look childish in his fellow mates' eyes, tried refusing but couldn't when a young light brown wolf came up to him and asked him nicely. Blushing Toboe couldn't deny the offer, her eyes of green seemed...welcoming.

With a few good-byes' said, he left with the others, staying close to the pretty she-wolf who seemed to like him.

Noticing Blue was becoming weary as the sun rose high in the mid afternoon, Hige decided it was time to leave. Hoping to be back later, the couple left to their own turf not too far from Kiba's.

Alone, with Cheza.

Kiba should have been used to this, but every day he seemed ecstatic about the fact that he and Cheza had no other company but themselves. It was now that they would talk in private. It was now that Kiba would share his daily experiences with her and discuss life's topics with her.

Resting beside her, Kiba watched as she picked at the grass, looking quite amused.

"What did you do today, Kiba?" The flower maiden suddenly asked him, never taking her eyes off the blade of grass.

Feeling like he needed to understand why the piece of grass interested her so much, he stared at it, trying to see the mystery behind it.

"I went around the grounds...Met some people...Rested a bit...slept..." He told her the usual. Every day he did the same. But that day was different.

Snapping out of his concentration on the grass, he remembered what he had to tell her. "Cheza, I found something...Something I wanna show you."

Cheza rose her eyes off the object in her hands and looked to him with a smile. "What is it?"

Seeing the twinkle in her eyes, Kiba smiled and got up. Helping her to her feet, her grabbed her hand and led her.

"Kiba? Is this a surprise for this one?" Cheza questioned, not having gotten an answer from the wolf previously.

All he did was nod and look at her with a sincere smile. "I hope you'll like it."

As they passed through the "streets", the common wolves came out to praise Cheza, most wanting to catch her attention.

"Lady Cheza, you look so lovely today!"

"What an honor it is to see you again, Flower Maiden!"

"Thank you for saving us, Lady Cheza!"

"You do well to keep her safe, Kiba! You lucky wolf!"

As Kiba simply blocked out their words, not wanting to stall, Cheza waved at them and smiled gratefully.

Finally leaving behind the wolf town, they arrived at the forest and deep into it, they walked.

As time went on, Cheza kept questioning Kiba, seeing if he would just tell her one thing about the surprise but he kept his mouth closed.

"Kiba, not even a little hint?" Cheza pouted, looking up at him with big, googly eyes.

He couldn't hold back the chuckle and shook his head no. "We're almost there, Cheza. You'll get to see it soon."

Indeed they were reaching the destination. The light of the world grew dimmer as the sun's rays lessened and their shadows on the trees began to descend. The sunset was about to come in a few minutes and they were still trekking.

Kiba may not have noticed (over-excited that he was finally going to show her what he had found) but Cheza was becoming tired and her walk was slower than when they had began this little escapade. Yet she showed no sign of telling him of her weariness.

"There it is..." Picking up his speed a bit, almost dragging Cheza, he led them out of the forest at some turn and pulled some branches out of the way to expose a scenery so out of place.

Green hill after green hill toppled with lilac flowers, rows and rows of them, leading a trail down to a majestic lake whose crystal waters were colored soft pink and sweet purple in the sun's reflection.

As the sunset crept behind them, the night sky was already coming towards them, stars shining faintly and the crescent of the moon before them.

The garden of flowers at their feet and beyond sparked in the light, shimmering as though if in the bud behind the petals were diamonds.

Colorful birds flew over the lake in their V-formation, the paints of the setting sun brushing over them.

Kiba softly squeezed Cheza's hand and led them to the top of a hill, ending up being up totheir calves in flower patches. They stood overlooking the magnificent body of water in awe.

Cheza, taking in every detail with a smile on her face, turned to Kiba and whispered, "Thank you for showing this one this...most wonderful sight."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, before Cheza broke off and looked down, gasping. "These are...these are lunar flowers!"

She had been so caught up in the midst of the mystical landscape, she had not noticed the blooming flowers at her feet that seemed to pop out of nowhere along side the other flora.

Kiba looked to the flowers and wondered how they got there. He had not seen...nor...smelled them before there.

"They only come out when the moon goddess arrives..."

That answered it for him.

With a sigh, Cheza turned her eyes to the sky that was now fading and fading away. And that was when he noticed it.

There. On her neck.

Crawling faintly all the way up to her jaw lines.

"Cheza...what is that?"

Cheza looked down at him with a confused face.

With a long, slender finger, he pointed at her neck, illuminated by the fading colors.

She must've known what it was, for her eyes widened and her hands quickly went to cover up the area of questioning.

"This one wants to go back, Kiba." Her voice let out urgency as she no longer looked at him straight in the eyes.

"But--"

"Please, Kiba. This one wants to go home..." With her eyes so wide and shimmery, and her bottom lip quivering, how could he say no.

As he reached for her hand, to guide her back... She moved away.

Looking deeply, profoundly confused at her, he made no other gesture and turned to walk back into the forest.

Cheza followed in silence and throughout that journey back, neither spoke. Cheza trailed behind as Kiba led the way, both engulfed in their own thoughts.

Though he didn't press on the subject, he would eventually ask her and she would have to answer him.

Why? Why were they back? Those...those...

Veins.

* * *

**A/N:** I have managed to finally write this chapter...I have been trying to "un-depress" myself but alas it is hard. Why am I depressed you ask?

Well, ask anyone who has read the new Harry Potter book and you shall find out. Because if I talk about it, I might actually cry and while in the midst of crying decide to send a bomb through mail to JK Rowling and force her to fix her mistake. -.-'''''''''

Till then!


	7. Hide Behind a Smile

_And so it is…the shorter story…no love, no glory…no hero in her skies… -- Damien Rice "The Blower's Daughter"

* * *

_

Days had passed since The Return of the Veins and it now became a matter beyond the realm of Kiba and Cheza. The group hadfound out but those outside of it remained oblivious to the fact that their Flower Maiden was ill. And though they had no clue that Cheza was sick, Kiba and the gang were left in the dark as well. Cheza would not say what those veins symbolized though the gang had a very good guess on what it meant. Kiba would not think about it.

Kiba, not someone whom likes to pressure others, asked her yet again once they came back from their short lived rendezvous but Cheza simply told him to not worry. It only made him do so more.

The veins thickened and grew darker and crept all over her body, hidden by her moon suit. They could only watch as she fell ill and more ill as the days flew by.

She smiled all the time but even Toboe noticed the expressions on her face; the emotions in her eyes. She'd look at things with a sad smile, a look upon her face as though she'd never see that thing again.

They stopped questioning her altogether. If indeed what they thought was in fact the reality of Cheza's illness, there was no time to mourn; they had to make every moment with her a wonderful one.

Pretending to be a happy, little, perfect family was hard. Fantasy, after all, shatters when reality sets in. Cheza, the daughter, sister, and mother was going to leave, no matter how much family time was spent with her.

Kiba, though, would not participate in the façade. He would not contribute to the pseudo happiness. He knew they were hurting inside even as they smiled and laughed along with her. There was no fake smile on his face, no acting as though everything was perfect like before and there was no horrible end; because that is what they thought.

They had all come to the conclusion that Cheza was dying.

And that was a conclusion Kiba did not agree to. His heart did not want to believe that.

The white wolf would rather be a pathetic human than ever, **EVER**, consider that option of Cheza dying. It was not happening. Not in his heart.

A little anger was boiling inside of Kiba towards his friends. How could do they even _assume _that? Had they given up on her already? Why would they prophet such a horrible happening to his beloved Cheza, _their _beloved Cheza.

No. He would not have it.

He would not think of Cheza's sickness like that. She was just feeling unwell, she'd get better soon. Once the full moon arrived in just a couple of nights, Cheza would regain her strength and those god forsaken, omen-like veins would vanish. He would see her truly smile and laugh and see her eyes bright as before. No more of those sad glances, no more…

Kiba would not pretend to not care about her sickness but he'd rather die in the hands of Darcia than ever acknowledge that opinion for it was not a fact. Not to him. Cheza was **not** **dying**.

As they gathered around her now, Kiba was seated away from them, just watching their little masquerade. Half of the time their laughter was fake, you could almost feel the forcedness behind it. There she was, covered in an invisible blanket of sickness but they would not recognize it. Did she know what they were doing? Did she ever wonder why all of a sudden, they were beaming and full of joy even when they knew she was sick?

Their eyes suddenly met and Kiba quickly diverted his towards a flower right before him. He looked down at it until he felt her gaze leave him and then…he continued to look at her.

So ill…yet so strong. Why would Cheza not tell them what was wrong? Why would she participate in their play as well and act as though those crawling veins, her translucent skin, the lifeless eyes and her fatigued body were nothing but tedious side effects of…of…of something!

It angered him so that she would not tell _him_, **Kiba**, what was happening. It saddened him as well because he wanted to make her better. She was suffering and anyone could see it. As though her departure was nothing but that. As though dying did not scare her…like it did him.

Not his death. Hers.

She meant the world to him, was every root of reason for him to live, to survive, to go on in life. Losing her meant losing his heart, his spirit, his entire reason to exist. No man, no _wolf_ could live like that. Did she not know he loved her?

"Kiba?" Cheza's soft voice called out to him and brought him back to reality. All eyes were on him. Or rather, his face. "Kiba, why are you…?"

He stood up and wiped his face. "I'll be back." He turned his back to them, to her, and walked away. Damn tears.

He suddenly wanted to be just a member of the pack. To take off the duty of being the chosen wolf, the alpha of the pack.

Just so he could cry out his feelings freely, not worrying about setting examples and being the strong leader. For a moment, he just wanted to be any other wolf. A wolf that had never met Cheza.

So when she left…because he knew she would, when she left…he wouldn't have an endless hole in his heart.

* * *

**A/N:**

If you're feeling a bit depressed after reading this, that's good. It means I've reached my goal. This author's note is to lighten up your suddenly sad mood. This has nothing to do with the fanfiction (or Wolf's Rain) but I find this funny. I know some of you will be like, "What the f--?" after you read what I'm about to write. Those who understand this little comical clip, you're super cool! All of you are super cool, mind you lol.

Comical Clip:

**Cindy**: What did you do to your idiot father, Neutron! Before, he couldn't even walk a straight line and now he's like something out of a fancy French Circus!

**Jimmy**: Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle.

I like the witty comment in it, don't you?

…And you really don't have to know French (like I do) to understand Jimmy. But for those who didn't get it…Jimmy said, "I do not know, miss," in French.

I know, I know...it wasn't funny-funny. But it was cute and witty!

Hope that got ya out of your depressed mood!

Sincerely,

Maiden Cheza


	8. Crumbling Facade

_Heaven's not enough…you think you've found it and it loses you… _-- Steve Conte/Yoko Kanno

* * *

Leaves sighed as the wind swirled past them, trees appearing to be breathing by this natural trick of life. Sitting in the sheltering shade of a grand oak, the gang had settled around Cheza, trying their hardest not to notice her labored breathing. Plastered smiles, fake twinkling eyes, failing hope. This was a much harder disguise to keep on than creating the illusion of being human.

Unlike Cheza who seemed to have a flawless façade of being blissfully ignorant of her illness. And that was the trick: pretending to not realize that her friends were hiding something. And she knew what that something was. But that was who she was; an innocent, wise young flower that feared nothing now.

She was not sick, she was dying. And she knew it.

But unlike them, so very unlike them, she was not afraid of doing so. Cheza knew it would come, knew what to expect. Yes she was saddened by the fact that she had to leave her wonderful friends but she had prepared herself for this many a times. After all when one dies and is born again a myriad of times, one adapts to the cycle. And it was that time again. But this time…paradise was pure, was clean. Not a single drop of malice had trickled onto the green grass of Paradise and so…was the cycle broken? Now that they had reached the perfect haven, would that be the end of Cheza? Paradise was life after death but what came after Paradise? Not for them…for her. Would she stop resurrecting, would there no longer be a need for a flower maiden and a chosen wolf? She was unsure…and that it was saddened her the most. Would she never see her friends again? Never see Toboe's bright, smiling face again. Never have the chance to laugh at Hige's comical stunts once more nor see Blue become more than just a strong female wolf but a heroine. And what about Tsume, would Cheza be there to see the rebel of the pack be the most protective ever again? And Kiba…

No words could describe the utter pain she felt when she saw him cry; those tears formed by denial, desperation and devotion. What he held inside, the emotions seething silently, Cheza had felt in her. She felt his longing for an answer, could almost taste his tears of sadness on her lips. She would miss him more than miss the endless blue skies and open fields of perfect flowers. No type of physical pain could ever amount to the shattering of her heart, knowing she was hurting him. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me was a lie. Words could slice through your very soul and rip it to threads. Three words could change your life forever, make you adore life or make you loathe the very idea of living. And what was worse than words was silence. Silence was a killer, ate you up from the inside out. Being ignored and unheard to others was a slow torture, no wonder the cold shoulder is so powerful. Making someone fidget around – wondering what you were thinking and why you felt a certain way about something – to the point where it simply drove them insane, that was pain. And that was exactly what she was doing to Kiba. She was practically giving him the silent treatment by keeping him in the dark, by not telling him what those veins symbolized. She was hurting him and it hurt her so much to do it.

"Cheza," Toboe's voice awoken her, Cheza having drifted off in thought. She placed her eyes on him and noticed a frown being the proxy for his smile. And then she realized that they were all frowning. Staring with saddened eyes. "Yes, Toboe?" She asked, her smile never faltering. Toboe seemed to be uncomfortable with what he was going to say next and all of a sudden tears whelmed up in his innocent eyes. "Cheza…why is your hair falling out?"

Cheza looked stunned for a moment and almost instinctively, her hand went to the root of her head and she felt the smooth hair, her fingers gently combing through her pink bob…only to reveal several strands of her hair in her hand. She looked at it, stared quietly, almost wondering whether or not she lie and say that it was normal this time of the year. But Cheza could not lie, it wasn't in her.

She looked up at them meeting their curious and concerned eyes and smiled faintly. Smiled sadly...and said what she could only say. "Like the leaves fall...when they are withering...this one hair's falls too."

There was silence for a while, the truth now having come out after so long. The wind whistled through, carrying her words through the valleys, the fields, the heavens. So she was...she was leaving. Dying is such a horrible word...means you're lifeless, you're empty inside and Cheza none of those.

She was leaving and she would be back. As always, yes? She'd wither like a flower then be born again, blossom and wither. That was her life cyle afterall, she was a flower.

She was leaving and would return...right? Like she always did for years and years that have passed and centuries to come. That was the greatest part of Cheza – her resurrection...right? She would always come back...she _could always _come back.

But not now. Not this time.

In their minds lay that theory, that haven of an idea that Cheza would forever return, a smile on those rosy lips, ruby eyes twinkling like no other stone could ever. Even as the silence settled between them that moment, their pain was faintly soothed by the idea...the assumption. And so as they sat down, eyes staring at the withering beauty, it was finally a little easier to breathe. They weren't holding their breath anymore. Yes, they had all come to the conclusion that Cheza was..."leaving," and of course it hurt to think that they would lose her – and painful, oh so painful, to watch her slowly descend towards...the inevitable – but it would be well once again, smiles would come true once more and their sorrow would vanish. It was the middle of the story that hurt so very much; the mourning of her parting. To watch her suffer...but she would come back...in their minds. That comforting thought would simply stay there...nothing more than a comforting thought.

Cheza smiled faintly and let the strands of her hair fly away with the wind. She would have to break their hearts...

"But this one does not do what leaves do...not anymore..." Her distant eyes turned to them and she continued down the path of shattering all of their hopes with words that cut and burned like a blazing sword. "...This one...will...will die. But not...not come back." So soft spoken came those words that weighed a million tons on their backs. She would not...come back?

Tears in Toboe's eyes brimmed, daring to spill over as Blue turned pale, her eyes gray as the skies when rain was near. Hige could only stare blankly, stripped of any will to laugh, to think of better outcomes. And Tsume...Tsume did what he would always do. He would not show his sorrow, would not show any other emotion. And so he simply bowed his head, closed his eyes shut to hold back the tears and stayed quiet – not to silence a growl of anger for this damned event but...for the sob that would escape his throat; that sob that held his longing for Cheza.

What was this nightmare! Was paradise was this if the heart of it all would die!

"...Do not be...do not be sad for this one...do not be sad for this..." She could not finish her sentence, suddenly choked up. Her lip quivered and suddenly her eyes were shimmering with water, her smile lost. Seeing that she too was in grieve, seeing for once their indestructible and forever hopeful flower maiden crumble like that...well the feeling was indescribable. Felt as though God himself, whatever God one believed in, had turned his back on you.

Before a single tear fell from those beloved eyes, Toboe rushed to his little big sister and threw himself over, embracing her as to never let go. He held back his own sobs but his frame shook from the force of those captive sobs that wanted to come out. Tightly he held her but ever so gently as he felt the others come over, their bodies keeping one another warm, keeping her safe. Even Tsume. Tsume's strong, tense arms were so soft all of a sudden; that facade of being endlessly cold and stoic died the moment he felt her sadness pour through him.

Cheza tried as best as she could to hold them all together, her fragile arms trembling for reasons unknown...She could not keep it inside, this sorrow that she felt so deeply. And so..the little flower maiden let tears run down their paths on her porcelain face. Broken, sad quiet sobs came from her and it was then...that it became no longer a nightmare. But the living truth.

Cheza would leave...and never return.

And the wind carried the message through the valleys..through the fields...and into the shattered soul and broken heart of a lone white wolf...somewhere letting out his angst at the heavens above.

* * *

**A/N:**

After a century, I have updated! And I'll update some more! Read the reviews and got started up again, I'm just stuck on some parts but fear not! I shall get this thing really started and soon….someone shall mend Kiba's heart. Don't worry, this won't die. I won't leave it unfinished. Hope you enjoyed it!

Sincerely,

Your lazy ass Maiden Cheza


End file.
